


Childern's tantrums

by maggie2mw



Series: Growing Old [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie2mw/pseuds/maggie2mw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even 1/8th Vulcans are allowed their temper tantrums</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childern's tantrums

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 2009 Christmas Ficlets

“Child.” Spock paused the frantic scribbling pencil with two fingers, paying attention not be in contact with the little fist that was holding it. “Either fully commit to the work or cease altogether.”

Little Jamie scrunched up her already red cheeks. Just as she was about to cry, she was scooped up.

“Oh Sweetie, let Grandpa show you how to draw a big spaceship hmm?”

//Spock, she is only three. Three year olds are allowed their tantrums every so often.//

//She is also one eighth Vulcan.// Spock scowled at the little girl, who by now was totally involved with colouring the Enterprise into fluro pink.

//That leaves her with what? 88% human?// Jim’s amusement flowed easily through their bond.

//87.5%, I do see your argument.//

//Glad you agree with me.//


End file.
